


The evaluation

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] The evaluation [F4M] Man convicted of [Rape] evaluated by a [Female psychiatrist] [Seduction] [Tension] [Power play] [Can we trust each other?] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Cuffed to the chair] [Missionary] [Cum inside me] [Aftercare] [Escaping together]
Relationships: F4M





	The evaluation

[Script offer] The evaluation [F4M] Man convicted of [Rape] evaluated by a [Female psychiatrist] [Seduction] [Tension] [Power play] [Can we trust each other?] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Cuffed to the chair] [Missionary] [Cum inside me] [Aftercare] [Escaping together]

Hi!

For this script, I wanted to see how much tension I could build up before releasing it. There’s a lot of dialogue in this, and I hope it succeeds in what it aims to do. It’s also my first script that takes place in a prison, which I found to be an especially good setting for exploring power dynamics between the characters. It’s also porn. Please enjoy?

Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you wan to fill it. Feedback is very much welcome, and I love getting comments, including anonymous ones.

Stay horny everyone!  
/Bear

The script

[In a secluded room in a prison. You sit down opposed to the listener. Anxious] 

Good evening sir. Are you ready for our third and final session?

[No response]

[Trying to get his attention] Can you hear me? I think you can, since I see you move when I speak, even with the straitjacket on. It’s OK. You don’t have to look at me, or respond unless you want to…

[No response]

[Continuing anyway] I’d like to get back to the thing you mentioned last time I saw you, if that’s ok, sir?

[Pause]

[Anxious] Yes, exactly, the thing you said after spitting at me and calling me… yes, a “manipulative cunt”, and a… “lackey of the system”? You said… Precisely, you said I’m just like the girl who accused you. Since then, I’ve looked up a few photos of her, and I have to say that I do see the similarities between us. How old was she back then? Right, which would be about my age right now or just a bit younger. It also looked like we had similar hair styles, and dressed a bit like one another. Would you agree?

[No response]

[Concerned] I understand if you don’t want to develop on this, but first and foremost I need to assure you that I’m not here to manipulate you in any way. However, I also understand that trusting me simply because of a phrase I just said is highly unlikely, so perhaps we could try to start somewhere else. What would it take for you to genuinely trust me? Don’t worry, you don’t have to think it’s anything realistic in these circumstances, just… allow yourself to think up any scenario you can.

[Pause]

[In agreement] Yes, of course, I’ll have the guard wait outside. 

[To the guard] Sir, would you please leave us? Yes, I know you have your instructions, but I’m telling you I can’t do my job as long as you’re here, so please leave. No, that doesn’t work either, I need complete privacy with my subje… my patient. No, I will knock on the door if I need you. You will not come back in until I tell you, no matter how long it takes, OK? Yes, but that decision is on me, not anyone else. Thank you. You may close the door behind you.

[To the listener] Now let me just lock this, and… that’s it. OK, so now I’ve given us real privacy. Is… is that enough for you?

[Pause]

[Concerned] No… No it’s not. I… I think I’m starting to understand you. I’m still in control and limiting your movements by keeping you in in your straitjacket, cuffed to the chair. Does it hurt? Yeah, sorry, that was a stupid question… so it hurts, yes. I…

[Pause]

[Worried] OK. I admit it. I do have difficulty trusting you too. You’re convicted of brutally raping a young girl who looks and dresses like me, and even though I’ve looked into your case and made my own judgements I…

[Pause]

[In agreement] I… yes, you’re right. I don’t have a right to ask you to trust me if I can’t do the same. OK, what else can I do?

[Pause]

[Worried] Uncuff you and remove your… I… I don’t know if I… Um… you… You’re right. I’m just going to have to… OK… sir… would you… let me approach you?

[You approach him] I will trust you with this… if it means getting answers from you, so that I can do my evaluation like I’ve been assigned. Let me just take this key and…

[Suddenly jumping backwards] Oh God! Oh… [Muffled sounds]

[Pause]

[Very quietly] Yes… yes, I understand. I won’t alert the guard. I won’t make noise. Please just let go of me now…

[Pause]

[Calmly] You did startle me, I admit that, and I still wonder how you could have broken free from all your restraints without anyone noticing. To be honest I am impressed… and no, I’m not trying to flatter you to score some bizarre points here.

[Pause]

[Confident] Sir, with all due respect, trust has to be mutual. I admit that I’ve made mistakes, but right now you are the one keeping me from moving. Was that not exactly what you called an injustice, when it was the other way around? OK, so let go off me now. I haven’t screamed, and I won’t. You just have to trust me yourself… sir… can we just sit down and talk now? Thank you.

[Pause]

[Professional] So… do you want to talk to me? About her? Yes, I know what I’ve read, but I want to hear your story. Who was she to you? How did you meet?

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] So you met at her house? How long ago was that? Really? That’s almost a year before you… 

[Worried] I mean before she accused you of… I’m sorry, please forget I said that, I didn’t mean to. Look, it just slipped out of me. Yes, I know, I can’t take it back, no matter how much I wish I could. Listen, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. How? I don’t…

[Pause]

[Determined] OK, I know how. Here. Take the keys. Yes, the keys to the handcuffs. Good, now cuff me to my chair. Thank you. See? Now you have the power here, because I trust you, and I’m sorry I said that, I could tell that it hurt you. Give me a chance now, OK?

[Pause]

[Relieved] Thank you! I was afraid you would remain silent for the rest of the session again.

[Nervous] Yes, I am shaking a bit. No, I said this was OK, and I stand by that. I gave control to you, and I don’t regret it. OK sir, now can you tell me more about when you first met?

[Pause]

[Slightly surprised] That… is not mentioned in any of the records from your trial at all. Did you lawyer just leave it out for some reason? I see… so she thought your case would go better for you if you just pleaded guilty… I’m sorry to hear that, sir.

[Pause]

[Getting back on track] Alright, so you met this girl almost a year before she claims you did, and you were in the same coffee shop together. How did you start talking? OK, I get it, so you approached her and… then what?

[Pause]

[Suddenly laughing] I’m sorry, what? That’s the first thing you said to her? “Sorry I spilled my coffee all over your scarf”? Was that a pickup line you used often? [Laughing] Oh, such a gentleman! Yes, I’m sure she appreciated your offer to clean it off… and to pay for it to be cleaned properly because you knew from the beginning that you would never get the job done yourself… smart guy… that’s pretty damn bold, and resourceful may I add. OK, so you have officially impressed me twice. Then what?

[Pause]

[Trying to be more professional. Failing] You started chatting together… in what way? So, kind of like we are doing now? I see… was her hand cuffed to the chair too? Did you start your acquaintance off with some light bondage after your entry line off “Sorry to completely ruin your scarf”? [Laughing] I’m sorry, I know I should take this more seriously, I just… I’m so glad to see you smile.

[Pause]

Right… so your conversation got going, you made her laugh a few times and then she complimented you. Then what? You took her number and said you’d fix the scarf right up, and then you left? I bet you made her day. When did you meet up again? Did you actually keep your promise? Wait… where did you meet her again?

[Pause]

[Intrigued] She invited you to… her home? Oh my… was she alone? Did she wear sexier clothes than usual [Laughing] I bet she did huh? Did…

[Flirting] Did she fall head over heals for you? Did you charm her to the point where she could never resist you? Did she start teasing you, like I’m doing right now? Did you enjoy that? I bet she leaned real close to you to let you smell her perfume… was it sweet? Did she smell like peaches and wild strawberries? Oh, I think I know the type…

[Pause]

[Serious again] Sir… yes, I am fully aware of where we are, and what position you’re in. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I guess I just got a bit too much into… imagining the scenario. I apologize, sir. She… she hurt you, didn’t she? Tell me, please. I want to know. How did your relationship develop? 

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] You… did not have sex until much later? I’m surprised to hear that. Sounded to me like she was practically begging you for it. So, what did happen? You didn’t kiss that day either? What did you do?

[Pause]

[Smiling] Mm, OK, so she invited you over to her house for tea, and then you… just had tea. Oh, but she did stroke your arm like… yeah, like that... That almost sounds like she wanted to get serious with you. Did you kiss on the third date? Oh my, you did, didn’t you? That’s so sweet. Did you do the whole gentleman routine? Walk her home? Give her your coat? Open doors for her?

[Pause]

[Interested] And then… really? It took a week before you saw her again? Were you worried? Do you think she played hard to get? Alright, so you ended up at… a bar… and you had a few drinks… and you flirted… yes, you made her laugh like that again [laughing] and then you went to… your place. 

[Pause]

[Intrigued. Getting aroused] Don’t be shy now. What happened next? You sat on the couch? What did you talk about? Mm, and then.. she put her glass down and… kissed you. How much tongue did she use? And then what? Did she start putting your hands on her body? Did she play with the buttons on your shirt? Did she straddle you, huh? Like that? Did she grind her silky little panties against your lap? And then? Did she lean forward? Maybe put her cleavage on display in front of your face? Did she slide her dress down? What were her nipples like? Were they sweet? Salty? Were they hard? Did she start moaning? Did she lean back for you on the coffee table? Did she slide her little panties to the side? What was her pussy like? Had she shaved it for you? Did she spread her pink little lips for you and tease you? Did she smear her throbbing little clit with her saliva? What was it like to hear her beg and moan? Did you feel her filling the whole room with the scent of her sweet, young little cunt? Could you resist her? I bet you couldn’t, could you? I bet you leaned in and started licking those glistening, fragile little pussy lips. Did you make her cum before you even put it in? Or did you make her wait? Did you tease her with your gentlemanly ways? Did your practice chivalry when eating her pussy and fucking her brains out? How many times did you make her cum? Mm, you must have exhausted her. Where did you cum yourself? Did you creampie her? Did you watch your sticky cum slowly run out of her innocent little cunt? Or did you pull out and blow your load on her stomach? Maybe she played with it afterwards? Or maybe you shoved your cock into her mouth and came down her little throat? Fuck… 

[Pause]

[Sincere] I know. I’m only pretending to be powerless here. I could raise my voice any time I wanted, and the guard would never be interested in your version of the story. You’re right. But I haven’t done that. Sir… look… you still don’t have to answer my questions if you don’t want to. I won’t use my authority against you, I promise you.

[Knock on the door]

[Afraid, stressed] Oh fuck, the guard is at the door… Quick, uncuff me. Put your straitjacket on and give me the keys. Come on, hurry up. Fuck… OK, we’ve got this. Let me just get the door now. Act despiteful, like you hate me, OK?

[Opening the door. Talking to the guard, irritated] I’m sorry, did I not make myself clear? No interruptions of any kind. [Lowering your voice, but intensifying your irritation] Look mister, I’m just on my way to finally get somewhere with this evaluation, and when you break the little atmosphere of trust I’ve worked so hard on creating you’re ruining everything I’ve been trying to do for days! Now stay out! Don’t open if I shout! Don’t open if there’s a fucking fire, do you understand? Good, now let me lock the door again and leave us alone!

[Locking the door. Slowly trying to calm down. Almost whispering] Fuck… I’m shaking… how did I do? Do you think he bought it? Do you…

[The listener approaches you from behind and starts kissing you] Oh god… you’re holding me… Oh fuck, why am I on the verge of breaking down? Why are you here? Fuck everything and just kiss me…  
[Kissing]  
You kiss so carefully… [Kissing] Like… like you’re still on your watch… [Kissing]… are you? Would it be easier for you if you told me your whole story? OK… [Kissing] Let’s… sit down again? Cuff me to the chair again. Please, I like it. Sit closer to me. I want to feel your breath when you tell me this.

[Pause]

[Calming down] OK… OK, go on. So after fucking her brains out you… started dating… in secret? Did that disappoint you? Did you feel left out? Why would she not want to share you with the world?

[Pause]

[Empathetic] Her family? What about them? Powerful… how powerful? And very rich too then, I suppose. You think they would have disapproved? 

[Pause]  
[Shocked] Wait, she did what? OK, you have to tell me this story in detail…

[Pause]

[Reconstructing his story, bit by bit] Let me get this straight. She pointed to her father’s shotgun that was hanging on the wall, and then she… took it down… went to get ammunition… loaded it in front of you… And she… what the fuck? She cocked it and pointed it right at you? What did she say?

[Pause]

[Empathetic] I’m sorry… I’m so sorry she did that to you. I guess then she threatened with calling her family on you. What happened next? She started extorting you? What did she make you do? Oh fuck… for how long? My god, I’m so sorry… why didn’t you go to the… No, I get it. Too respected and powerful. And you were just… I think I understand. That’s horrible. And after all of that… She still threw you away… and her expensive lawyers made sure she won… While yours just recommended you plead guilty…

[Pause]

[Comforting] I’m sorry… I’m sorry for teasing you like that before. I didn’t know this is where your story would go. What did she sound like when she manipulated you? Did she sound like me? I’m so sorry… what can I do for you? Yes, uncuff me, of course I’ll hold you. Come here, you beautiful man…

[Pause and cuddle a bit] Play with my hair… 

[Pause]

Let me hold on to you…

[Pause]

[Empathetic] You still dreamed of being with her? Even when she told the police that you had…? Even when she had used you and just thrown you away like that? How could you feel anything for her? She held a loaded shogun to your head and you still wanted her… yeah, come even closer... Just let me hold you in my arms…

[Pause]

What did you want to do with her? Run away from everything? Where? Somewhere safe? Somewhere free from anyone threatening you? Even if she was the one doing it? [Kissing] I’m so sorry… let me kiss away your fear… [Kissing]

[Pause]

I know I’ve made mistakes with you. But you must believe me when I say that… me getting aroused and unprofessional back there… that was no trick. You made me that way. How could you make me feel so afraid, and then so safe? How…

[Kissing]

Oh god… you’re kissing my neck again… fuck… let me touch you…

[Kissing, heavy breathing]

Yes… Yes, remove my blouse… God… grab my ass… 

[Kissing, fondling, heavy breathing]

Let me take my bra off for you… Fuck… did you play with her nipples like that? Did you make her pulse pound against your fingers? Keep going…

[Kissing. Slight moaning]

You’re so overdressed… let me help you with those pants… Oh, fuck you’re inside my panties…

[Moaning increases for a little bit]

[A bit frustrated] Yes I know I have to keep quiet… OK, that was a bit loud, just… please keep fingering me… I want [Kissing]… to cum [Kissing] on your fingers… [Kissing] … so you’ll just have to keep kissing me to shut me up, OK? [Kissing] Yeah, like that… [Kissing, moaning] That’s it, just dig your fingers deeper inside me… Fuck…   
[Kissing, moaning]

Let me just… Lean forward… like this… [Kissing] And I’ll let you keep me quiet… with this cock instead… 

[Blowjob sounds, moaning]

Yeah, keep fingering me… Do you feel how fucking wet I am? Don’t moan too loudly yourself, OK?

[Blowjob sounds, moaning. Improv to orgasm. You silence your moans with his cock]

Fuck… Fuck… No, don’t cum yet yourself… I need you to fuck me like you fucked her. Show me. I’ll be so quiet, I promise… Wait… cuff my hands to the chair again. Control me. Fuck me. I can take it. I’ll be so good and quiet, I swear… [Kissing] … yeah just… push yourself… [Kissing] … completely inside me…Oh God you fill me up so well… [Kissing] Yeah, start thrusting… I’m so fucking wet, I can take it, just speed up as much as you want to…

[Thrusting, moaning]

[Moaning, trying to be quiet] I’ll be so good I swear… I’ll lay here and take it, and I’ll barely make a single sound, just fuck me… yeah rub my clit to… fuck my little pussy… how long has it been? More than ten years? Or have you found someone in prison? How many more years would you get if the guards found you out? Do you miss fucking a young girl’s pink little cunt and rubbing her sensitive clit? Do you want to creampie me while I cum allover your fucking cock? Huh? Do you want rope… after rope of your sticky white cum to fill my cunt… until my orgasm grips you and holds you in place… while you twitch helplessly inside me? Fuck… fuck me harder… I’ll be so… fucking… quiet…

[Improv to mutual orgasm, then catch your breath. Take your time]

I… I kept… quiet… didn’t I? [Sigh] Hold me… God, hold me forever… Fuck… I wasn’t ready for this… I never thought… God… Just let me stay like this… just a bit more… I don’t want it to be over… I don’t want you to go back to that cell, to that… I want you here like this… Fuck…

[Pause]

[Hesitant] Do… do you trust me now? Finally? Completely? Beyond any doubt?

[Pause]

[Serious] Good. Because… I think I can get you out of here. Come here… Lean against the door… Do you hear that? He’s snoring. It’s pretty loud, right? He’s the only one on duty right now. Yeah, I’ve seen their schedules. So… are you still sure?

[Pause]

[Sincere] If I… open this door as slowly and gently as I can… and then sneak past the guard, take his key… and get through the corridor… and then leave quietly through the reception without anyone knowing… would you follow me?

[Pause]

[Sincere] Yes, you’re right. I could just be playing with you. I could just have needed a good fuck, and I could be a sadistic monster just aching to alert the guard as soon as we step out of this door… or I could be serious… And you could have made up everything you just said too, but I choose to trust you. So, which will it be? Will you come with me? Or not?

[Pause]

[Relieved] I’m glad you made the right choice. Put your clothes back on. We’re leaving.

[Pause]

[Stopping herself] Just… One more thing… no matter what happens next… I want you to remember… that safe place… that place where no one can threaten you… I want you to remember that… that place exists. No matter what the outcome of this is. Can you promise me to never, ever forget that?

[Pause]

[Calm] OK… then let’s leave.


End file.
